


Practice Makes Perfect

by AnimeFanime



Series: DN! On ICE [1]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Skating, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Competitive bastards, Death Note Secret Santa 2016, L being a condescending bastard, Light's vicious inner monologue, M/M, Masturbation, On and off the ice, Rivalry, Voyeurism, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: The young Japanese skater smirks as he slips on his jacket when his coach hands it to him, surreptitiously side-eyeing the older skater not too far from him.  He already knows what the media is saying, and they’re right.The world’s greatest figure skater, L Lawliet, is on his way out and Light Yagami is the future of the sport.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DN Secret Santa Exchange! :) Request was for an Olympics AU...of course, I had to choose figure skating as the sport, lol
> 
> Cheers!  
> AF

Light slides on his skate guards, confident in how his latest practice session went.  He’ll have one more tomorrow to completely run through his routine and then... 

The young Japanese skater smirks as he slips on his jacket when his coach hands it to him, surreptitiously side-eyeing the older skater not too far from him.  He already knows what the media is saying, and they’re right.  As Light catches a glimpse of a reporter with a camera in the stands, he turns his head at a perfect angle for the man to get a shot of him that he knows will be all over the internet within hours. 

The world’s greatest figure skater, L Lawliet, is on his way out and Light Yagami is the future of the sport.  The brunet smiles broadly and gives a polite wave to the other skater as he passes, ever conscious of appearances.  He receives merely an answering nod from L, the man’s eyes cold and impassive as usual. 

 _Asshole…_   Light seethes internally at the bare minimum of acknowledgment, but maintains his calm exterior.  Playing the game has served him well this far after all.  _Just a little longer…_

 _Once these Olympics end and the whole world sees just how much better I am than L, it will be a small thing to send him to an early retirement._  Light glances over his shoulder as he walks away and catches L blatantly staring at his ass, thumb thoughtfully grazing his lower lip as if he were considering what he wanted to... 

 _Hmm…I might be able to use that._   Their eyes meet and Light winks playfully before turning to go on his way once more, wheels turning in his head about what this could mean.  He doesn’t worry too much about what to do next.  Light knows that if L wants to, he’s aware of exactly how to find him.

**xxx**

“I don’t much like these things…” A monotone voice drawls out in flawless Japanese next to the brunet skater where he sits on a couch at the social hour the event planners have contrived to bring together various athletes, from various countries to show everyone how well they’re all getting along. 

Light raises an eyebrow curiously as he glances over to see L crouched on the cushions next to him.  The man was a sneaky devil, the younger man had to give him that.  Light had no idea how long he’d been sitting there next to him.

“Hmm…then what _things_ do you like, L?”  The brunet skater murmurs as he shifts in his seat towards the other man, re-crossing his long legs and watching as L’s heated eyes trail along the tempting lines of them before snapping up to meet Light’s honeyed gaze.  The raven shoots him a benign smile as he picks up a truffle from the small plate he has balanced on his knees, laden with bite size desserts and pops it into his mouth. 

_Dear god, that’s a lot of sugar…how does he stay in shape eating that much-_

“Sweet things…that’s what I like…”  L finally replies with a sly smirk as he licks the chocolate residue off one of his fingers.  Light’s breath hitches at the sight, slightly surprised by the man’s boldness before quickly hiding it.

 _I’m in control.  I can’t let L get to me._  The young man assures himself as he leans in closer to examine the treat covered plate and licks his lips for the benefit of the man before him.  Light’s gaze flickers back to meet L’s.  _I’ll play your little game, old man…_

“I think you could do better,” Light murmurs with a teasing smile, the challenge clear in his eyes as he leans away once more.  A dark grin spreads across the British skater’s face, sending shivers through the brunet that have nothing to do with the temperature of the room and everything to do with the unexpected rush of desire pooling in his gut.  Light couldn’t deny…the man was attractive in his own way, with his wild dark hair, charcoal eyes, powerful legs…

“Is that so?” L practically purrs as he sets the plate aside on the table before leaning in close to whisper in Light’s ear.  “Let’s get out of here…I want to see if you taste as good as you look.”

_Shit._

**xxx**

_Of course, he has a suite._  Light sneers internally at the pretentiousness of the raven-haired champion skater, while at the same time finding himself appreciative of the high thread count sheets he’s being flung down upon.

“Mmm…yummy,” L mutters as he pulls his long sleeved white t-shirt off, sending his already messy hair into complete chaos.   The man’s eyes glitter darkly as the moonlight hits them where it peeks in from between the curtains. 

 _You like what you see, L?_   Light sits up, gazing at L through impossibly long lashes as he bites his lip.  He knows exactly what kind of enticing picture he must be painting, spread out on the man’s bed, there for the taking. 

 _Yes, L…I’m your little teenage wet dream come to life._  Light thinks confidently, popping the buttons free on his own shirt with teasing slowness as the man watches, unveiling inches of smooth, slightly tan skin at a time.  _I’m going to blow your mind you arrogant-_

“God, you’re sexy,” The older male chuckles, as he joins Light on the bed, strong hands running upward along the brunet’s legs, grazing over his hips to trace the planes of his toned stomach and chest.  L slides the unbuttoned shirt off the younger man and tosses it aside on the floor.  Light has only a moment to worry about it wrinkling before L’s arms are pulling him closer and the man’s kissing him.

And damn, L can kiss.  The faint taste of peppermint and chocolate linger on his tongue as it delves into Light’s mouth.  His soft lips move against the younger man’s own with the perfect balance and alternation of rough and gentle pressure, leaving the brunet breathless, excited, eager to keep up and match pace.  Light’s fingers seek out the raven locks that he’s watched fly across the ice for so many years, often wild and completely out of sorts by the end of the man’s performances. 

 _It’s my time now._   He thinks as he gives them a hard tug, eliciting a moan from the older male that shoots straight to the coiling heat in his groin.  The power he feels in that moment was a heady thing, intoxicating.  _Why don’t you just crawl in a hole somewhere and die, L…_

L breaks the kiss, staring at him for several seconds as something fleeting passing through his eyes that Light can’t quite decipher before he’s unbuttoning Light’s pants at a rapid pace and yanking both them and his boxers off.  Light yelps in surprise at the suddenness of it all, giving the raven a warning glance.

“Hey…”  Light mutters indignantly as L grins at the foot of the bed, dropping the pants and boxers with a shrug before unbuttoning his jeans and kicking them off.  He heads around to the bedside table and grabs a small bottle of lube from the drawer before climbing back up to join Light. 

“Are you sure you still want to?  We could always play chess.”  Light rolls his eyes at the question and snatches it from the other man, while capturing his lips for another searing kiss, nipping at L’s lower lip as he draws away.

 _You think I’m going to back down now?_ Light thinks as he pours some on his own fingers before tossing the bottle to a slightly slack-jawed L and leaning back against the pillows.  Light’s hand trails downward as he spread his legs invitingly, and as he reaches his goal, he slowly begins to circle and tease his entrance as L moves to sit between his splayed open thighs, a hungry look in his eyes.

Light’s own breathing quickens. He’s always loved an audience, but this was on a whole different level than being out on the ice.  It was so…intimate. 

As L licks his lips, hands moving to slide along Light’s thighs, there is nothing that the brunet wants more at that moment than to see the other man completely fall apart because of him. 

_It would be a whole new kind of winning…_

“Put a finger in,” L murmurs, dark charcoal irises meeting honeyed amber for several moments as Light feels a blush spread across his face, but refuses to look away first as he slides one long finger within.  It’s a small victory for the brunet, as the older skater’s gaze shifts to watch as Light languidly pumps the slick digit in and out.  L’s hands caress the underside of his thighs as he spreads them further apart, putting the younger man on even lewder display than before.

“L…” He breathes out.

“Another Light,” The silken, dark voice coaxes him.  Light swallows hard, hand trembling as he tries to remember…tries to remind himself why he’s here…

_This is all just a game…_

“Do you need my help?” L whispers playfully as his finger traces along the younger skater’s sensitive rim before slowly sliding in alongside Light’s own to steadily work him open.  He chokes back a moan as he looks down at the man between his legs.

 _Fuck, that’s…really hot._    Light thinks as L chuckles lowly, pulling the brunet’s hand away and inserting a second finger of his own to replace it.

“So cute…just look at you,” L mutters as he works up to a third finger.  Light groans at the sudden stretch, but it quickly turns into sighs of pleasure as the older man’s hot, wet mouth envelopes his straining length.

 _Yeah, he definitely looks good like that._   Light snickers internally at the delicious sight of the man’s lips wrapped around him.  _I could get used to seeing him like this…mouth stuffed full of my-_

The brunet finds he can’t hold back his moans anymore, as L’s fingers graze his prostate, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body that has him bucking into the man’s throat.

“You okay there, L?”  Light asks in faux concern, fighting back a laugh as the man makes a slight gagging sound at the unplanned thrust.  The skater pulls off with a wet pop and eyes him skeptically, a calculating expression on his face as he throws one of Light’s legs over his shoulder.

“Just fine…”  He grins at the surprised look on Light’s face as his fingers slide free, only to be replaced moments later with a hot, blunt, thickness that feels so much wider than the man’s fingers had been.  Light’s brow furrows in discomfort as the pressure grows.  He feels filled to the brim by the time L’s hips draw flush with his ass.

“You okay there, Light?  L asks.  The voice that’s laced with concern is a stark contrast to the pleased grin on the raven’s face.

Light forces a smile in response and pulls L in for an absolutely filthy kiss, rolling his hips and tightening further around the man buried deep inside him to elicit a near pornographic moan from his rival’s lips. 

_Bring it on asshole…_

**xxx**

Light yawns and rolls over in the dark room.  He feels surprisingly well rested for how early it must be, especially considering how late they’d been up the night before.

 _That third round was…_   Light buries his face in the pillows.  The man was a freaking animal or a machine.  Light wasn’t sure which yet.  Either way, he had a feeling the raven would’ve been up for a fourth round if the younger man hadn’t passed out on him with the argument that they had practice in the morning.

 _As far as hate sex goes, it was phenomenal…_   The brunet sighs, realizing that he isn’t going to be able to fall back asleep and opens his eyes, frowning as he reaches for his phone and doesn’t see it sitting next to the bedside.

 _I swear I set it there last night._  Light looks over the edge of the bed onto the floor before sitting up and glancing next to the empty spot in the bed beside him.  He lets out a derisive snort. 

 _What else did I expect from L?  Hopefully he won’t be back for a while._   The young skater thinks as he hops up from the bed to go shower, nose wrinkling at the bodily fluids that cling to his body.  As he comes around to the other side of the bed, he catches sight of the digital clock and phone that would normally be sitting on the nightstand…

Down on the ground…

On L’s side of the bed…

Unplugged... 

Light’s eyes widen in mounting horror as he puts two and two together, running over to the heavy drapes and flinging them open.

Bright daylight greets him like a big fuck you.  He has to have missed practice.  His last practice before the first competition of the Olympics.

 _Dammit!_   The young skater seethes as he throws on his clothes, which he’s surprised L hasn’t hidden from him, at the bottom of the pile is his phone, turned off of course.

 _How did he manage that?!  I have a 10-digit passcode for godsake!_  Light turns it on and realizes in frustration that he was right and practice is going to be over very soon.  He shoves it in his pocket and throws on his jacket before storming from the room.

 _There’s just enough time._   He thinks as he feels his pocket buzz in a deluge of incoming texts, calls and voicemails that he missed while asleep.  Light only pulls it out briefly in the elevator to tell his coach that he’s okay and that he’ll be down to explain at the rink shortly.  He knows he’s not going to be able to practice today, but he sure as hell plans on giving L a piece of his mind when he gets there.

The brunet catches sight of himself in the mirrors of the lift as it descends and scowls, immediately trying to smooth out the just fucked look of his hair with an exasperated sigh.

_I’m going to kill him…_

**xxx**

"Oh Light, we missed you this morning!”  L exclaims cheerily as he skates to the edge of the rink to lean on its edge, close enough to whisper now…unheard by any of the other skaters, coaches or media milling about. 

“I honestly expected more from you Light.  My goodness, skipping practice?” L continues in a condescending tone, eyes alight with amusement at the pissed off brunet’s expression.  

“You just don’t seem to have the experience or  _stamina_  to be able to handle this level of competition...yet. Of course, I’d be happy to give you some private sessions.  I’ve been told I’m an excellent teacher.”  A sly smile spreads across the raven’s face as Light glares.  

“Fuck you L,” Light snaps angrily. “This doesn’t make a difference in anything.  I’m still going to destroy you-” L’s head falls back as he laughs in response, which just makes the brunet more frustrated.

 _I can’t do anything about it here_.  Light eyes the many people around the rink looking at them.   _I’ll settle this out on the ice in competition._ He decides.

“Go to hell,” Light mutters before turning away to leave.  He doesn’t get far, as the lapel of his jacket is yanked hard, pulling him roughly against the side of the rink.  L’s breath is hot against his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Just remember Light, I've been playing this game a lot longer than you and I promise, I’m very good at it." He pulls back to smile innocently at Light, winking as he smooths the lapel on his jacket.

"And I plan on besting you at it for quite a while longer."  The brunet nods curtly in understanding and turns to walk away, fists clenched in determination.

_Bring it on asshole._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of it in the comments.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr!  
> [AnimeFanimeFic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
